


I (Hate) Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was born with the same name on both wrists. Which meant he would either hate his soulmate or love his worst enemy.  So how does it work out when he meets the one Derek Hale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (Hate) Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey there!! This is my very first attempt at writing English fanfiction (I’m not English native) as well as my first Explicit so please be nice and I would love you all double if you let me know if I have any misspelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks!!

Everyone always made fun of him, the names on everyone's wrists as important as their own name. Stiles was the weird kid in his small town who apparently his soulmate was also his #1 enemy. He also knew he would either hate his soulmate or love his worst enemy. So when he moves half across the country to attend to college and meet Derek Hale he knows this is it. And drake does not disappoint. He is the most self-absorbed, infuriating human being Stiles has ever met in his love and he was born and raised in a small town for heaven's sake!

And Derek absolutely hates the small, younger young man in his English class. He never shuts up and insists in sitting next to him and trying to talk when all Derek wants is to pay attention and o as well as his older sister Laura did. So when they are paired up for a project he absolutely considers dropping the subject but instead his mother insists that he invites the god dammed teenager over so they can work on the project. And then, without him even realizing, he's staring right into Stile's dark eyes and his so kissable lips. And Stiles is staring right back at him. And before he can even stop himself he’s moving forward, closer, closer until he closes the space between them and their lips touch.

And it wasn’t like any other kiss Derek ever had. It felt like for the first time he was alive, he was breathing. He softly brushed his tongue against stiles’ lips, who immediately opened up for him and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, they backed off just the slightest and stared at each other’s eyes with stupid grins and gooey eyes. But Stiles wasn’t satisfied, so he leaned on and slapped his lips against Derek’s, hard. And Derek pressed back, moving his hands up, until he had Stiles’ jaw in his right hand and his left one had Stiles hair all curled up around his fingers. Using that leverage, he tilted the other man’s head and after kissing his lips for a few more moments moved his lips until they were against the sensible skin of his neck. Stiles used that brief window of opportunity to gasp out “Bed. We need to move this party to your bed.” So Derek does. He lifts him off the ground, winds Stiles’ legs around his waist, rocking their hips together as he moves them toward his bed in one long, sure stride. Stiles moans keep getting higher and higher and Derek knows his family will hear it but he just responds with low, desperate sounds as kisses and undresses Stiles in a matching pace. Derek strips himself, aware of Stiles goggling him. Derek smiles a predatory smile at Stiles and slides into bed with him, warm skin against Stiles’ and Stiles lets out a desperate growl, grabbing Derek and sucking his tongue into his mouth hungrily, and grinding their hips together.

Stiles is barely aware of Derek reaching across him, for the drawer of the bed side table, from where he takes out a package of condoms and a small tube of lube. Stiles almost misses the sound of the cap being open, almost. He definitely doesn’t miss the cold of Derek’s slick finger when it circles his hole and he makes a sound that if he was thinking straight he would certainly be embarrassed by and he bites his lips in an attempt to stop it. Derek, however, does not agree with that and makes that very clear by biting Stiles' bottom lip and releasing it from his teeth. 

“Do that sound again.”

“Do that again.” 

And that’s exactly what Derek does, pushing his finger deeper and twisting it and this time there’s no stopping Stiles, who moans and chants “Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.” Derek keeps that same rhythm going, pushing in, twisting, pushing in, pushing out and adding another finger, until he has three fingers pushed all the way in. Stiles curses all the way through it. Anything from panted out “Fucking hell Hale.” And gasped out “Fuck! Do that again!” fall from his lips without any apparent filter. And then here’s the yelled out “Derek!” when Derek brushes his prostate with three fingers and Stiles lunches himself on a new round of begging. 

And then Derek is moving above him, sliding inside him in a slow, delicious glide and Stiles feels like he could die any moment then, feels his heart swell with something warm and expansive, a connection he never thought he could have with anyone on earth. And so does Derek. It hits him like a train and he doesn’t move for much longer than any one of them would like. But then he does start moving and its heaven on earth and when they come with soft moans of one another’s names. They curl against each other after, exchange lazy kisses and lazier smiles, Derek traces idle patterns over Stiles’ heart.

“So that was intense.”

Derek doesn’t reply. He keeps tracing random patterns over Stiles’ heart, his chest, his jawline, anywhere he can reach from their position. Derek is almost sure of it. He felt it. But the name of the young man in his arms doesn’t add up to the name on his wrist. Instead, getting rid of the condom, he gets up, walks over to his bathroom, where he retrieves a washcloth, coming back and handing it to Stiles, who blushes furiously and, taking it, runs off to the bath room. When he comes back, he’s just slightly less flushed and somehow got his underwear back on but he lays down in the bed, next to Derek, who got a pair of shorts out of his closet. Derek has no idea what to say, and neither does Stiles, but he just doesn’t want the other man to leave.

“Will you stay for dinner?” he asks and was very pleasantly surprised when the answer was “I'd like nothing more.”

That night at dinner, while Stiles was being introduced to the whole Hele family, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Derek. He belonged there, he knew that. He just didn’t know how he would tell that to the handsome men across from the table, staring back at him with a wide smile e greedy eyes. That is, until Talia, Derek’s mother, the clear head of the family, asked, quite innocently, his las name. As the word “Stilinski” left his lips, the whole table froze. Derek softly stood up from the table and padded until he was standing right next to Stiles, where he kneeled. Then, just as softly, he pulled his sleeves up. In his right wrist was printed the name “Kate Argent”, crossed out. On his left wrist though was his own name, in an ornamented and complicated laced handwrite. He looked up, right into Derek’s eyes and he knew. He was home.


End file.
